Fuel management systems which monitor fuel usage by vehicles and record the identity and other particulars of vehicles being fueled are known. Patents showing fuel management systems include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,156,198; 4,934,419; 4,846,233; 4,469,149; 4,263,945; 4,109,686 and 3,642,036. In addition, PCT published patent application WO 95/14612 describes a vehicle mounted fueling system identification unit which employs an inductive communication loop arranged to surround a fuel intake pathway of a vehicle. Circuitry is provided which transmits, via the loop, various parameters, such as vehicle identification number, credit information, and required fuel particulars.
A drawback to prior art systems is that they require wired connections to transmit the fuel/vehicle parameters.